<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kotyata! (Art) by NivellesArt (Nivelle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178007">Kotyata! (Art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt'>NivellesArt (Nivelle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Kittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All art created for witchwood_hull's fic KOTYATA! consisting mostly of kittens. And a bit of Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kotyata! (Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182867">KOTYATA!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt">NivellesArt (Nivelle)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwood_hull/pseuds/witchwood_hull">witchwood_hull</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art for witchwood_hull's NASBB fic KOTYATA!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr here <a href="https://whoisnivelle.tumblr.com/">as whoisnivelle</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>